Location-Based Services (LBS) have emerged as a way to enhance targeted services, applications, and advertising delivery to users. These services allow a wireless service provider to receive location information for a user and exploit the location (such as by monetizing it) to offer highly customizable content to users. Examples of LBS include enhanced 911 (E-911), location-based 411, location-based messaging and/or friend finding, requesting the nearest business or service (e.g., restaurant or gas station), receiving location-based reports (e.g., weather, traffic, local news and events), location-based games, location-based advertisements and discounts, and so on. For example, third-party companies may provide a subscription service, such as requiring that participation be established before a first use.